A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor-based optical devices, and, more particularly to antimonide-based optical devices.
B. Description of the Related Art
InGaAs/InP (Indium Gallium Arsenide/Indium Phosphide)-based optical devices for the 1550 nanometer (nm) operating wavelength have been primarily used in the past. Such optical devices include photodetectors, and devices for optical interconnect, fiber, free-space, and spectroscopy applications. Due to the success of such InGaAs/InP-base devices, little work has been done with antimonide-based optical devices. However, antimonide-based optical devices offer the capability of a high-bandwidth, low noise level products.
Thus, there is a need in the for art antimonide-based optical devices that provide high-bandwidth and low noise levels.